


Mist&Sea

by merty_chan11



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Episode 9 spoilers, M/M, chapter 11 and 11.5 spoilers, io che piango per i mafuyuki more like il mio cuore che si spezza, mafuyu centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merty_chan11/pseuds/merty_chan11
Summary: [...]Sei appoggiato al parapetto, ora, quello stesso che si affaccia su metri e metri di sabbia dorata su cui adesso tante sono le grida dei bagnanti che corrono sotto il sole mentre prima il nulla regnava sulla vita. Il silenzio sulle risa. E il vento portava via ogni singolo attimo di umanità tra il suo fischiare.[...]





	Mist&Sea

**S**ei nel luogo dove ti ha portato tanto tempo prima,che ora pullula di vita.

L’acqua è cristallina; non è rimasto più nulla che suggerisce il grigio riflesso del cielo che nei tuoi ricordi svanisce e si fa nebbia, una foschia sempre più fitta che avvolge le tue memorie.

Sei appoggiato al parapetto, ora, quello stesso che si affaccia su metri e metri di sabbia dorata su cui adesso tante sono le grida dei bagnanti che corrono sotto il sole mentre prima il nulla regnava sulla vita. Il silenzio sulle risa. E il vento portava via ogni singolo attimo di umanità tra il suo fischiare.

Tanta è la vita che si dispiega davanti a te mentre tu, ancora, hai le catene del sonno eterno ancora attaccate ai polsi, alle caviglie. E il mondo procede sereno nel suo ritmo mentre tu tentenni, inciampi. Barcolli alla ricerca di un modo per comprendere i tuoi sentimenti.

Se ne va il mare estivo, ormai portato via da quello stesso vento che ululava così forte dal soffocare le vostre parole, le sue parole. Se ne va il mare estivo e tu vieni proiettato in quella grigia mattinata della stagione dormiente.

In quella fredda stanza in cui hanno taciuto le corde di quella chitarra.

**Author's Note:**

> Io ancora mentalmente ferma ai mafuyuki perché come si superano nella vita?  
Grazie per aver dato un'occhiata a questa piccola fic!


End file.
